Methods utilizing mass spectrometry for the analysis of a target polypeptide have been taught wherein the polypeptide is first solubilized in an appropriate solution or reagent system. The type of solution or reagent system, e.g., comprising an organic or inorganic solvent, will depend on the properties of the polypeptide and the type of mass spectrometry performed and are well known in the art (see, e.g., Vorm et al. (1994) Anal. Chem. 66:3281 (for MALDI) and Valaskovic et al. (1995) Anal. Chem. 67:3802 (for ESI). Mass spectrometry of peptides is further disclosed, e.g., in WO 93/24834 by Chait et al.
In one prior art embodiment, the solvent is chosen so that the risk that the molecules may be decomposed by the energy introduced for the vaporization process is considerably reduced, or even fully excluded. This can be achieved by embedding the sample in a matrix, which can be an organic compound, e.g., sugar, in particular pentose or hexose, but also polysaccharides such as cellulose. These compounds are decomposed thermolytically into CO2 and H2O so that no residues are formed which might lead to chemical reactions. The matrix can also be an inorganic compound, e.g., nitrate of ammonium which is decomposed practically without leaving any residues. Use of these and other solvents are further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,935 by Schlag et al.
Prior art mass spectrometer formats for use in analyzing the translation products include ionization (I) techniques, including but not limited to matrix assisted laser desorption (MALDI), continuous or pulsed electrospray (ESI) and related methods (e.g., IONSPRAY or THERMOSPRAY), or massive cluster impact (MCI); these ion sources can be matched with detection formats including linear or non-linear reflection time-off-light (TOF), single or multiple quadropole, single or multiple magnetic sector, Fourier Transform ion cyclotron resonance (FTICR), ion trap, and combinations thereof (e.g., ion-trap/time-of-flight). For ionization, numerous matrix/wavelength combinations (MALDI) or solvent combinations (ESI) can be employed. Subattomole levels of protein have been detected, for example, using ESI (Valaskovic, G. A. et al., (1996) Science 273:1199–1202) or MALDI (Li, L. et al., (1996) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 118:1662–1663) mass spectrometry.
ES mass spectrometry has been introduced by Fenn et al. (J. Phys. Chem. 88, 4451–59 (1984); PCT Application No. WO 90/14148) and current applications are summarized in recent review articles (R. D. Smith et al., Anal. Chem. 62, 882–89 (1990) and B. Ardrey, Electrospray Mass Spectrometry, Spectroscopy Europe, 4, 10–18 (1992)). MALDI-TOF mass spectrometry has been introduced by Hillenkamp et al. (“Matrix Assisted UV-Laser Desorption/Ionization: A New Approach to Mass Spectrometry of Large Biomolecules,” Biological Mass Spectrometry (Burlingame and McCloskey, editors), Elsevier Science Publishers, Amsterdam, pp. 49–60, 1990). With ESI, the determination of molecular weights in femtomole amounts of sample is very accurate due to the presence of multiple ion peaks which all could be used for the mass calculation.
The mass of the target polypeptide determined by mass spectrometry is then compared to the mass of a reference polypeptide of known identity. In one embodiment, the target polypeptide is a polypeptide containing a number of repeated amino acids directly correlated to the number of trinucleotide repeats transcribed/translated from DNA; from its mass alone the number of repeated trinucleotide repeats in the original DNA which coded it, may be deduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,208 utilizes a general category of probe elements (i.e., sample presenting means) with Surfaces Enhanced for Laser Desorption/Ionization (SELDI), within which there are three (3) separate subcategories. The SELDI process is directed toward a sample presenting means (i.e., probe element surface) with surface-associated (or surface-bound) molecules to promote the attachment (tethering or anchoring) and subsequent detachment of tethered analyte molecules in a light-dependent manner, wherein the said surface molecule(s) are selected from the group consisting of photoactive (photolabile) molecules that participate in the binding (docking, tethering, or crosslinking) of the analyte molecules to the sample presenting means (by covalent attachment mechanisms or otherwise).
PCT/EP97/04396 (WO 98/07036) teaches a process for determining the status of an organism by peptide measurement. The reference teaches the measurement of peptides in a sample of the organism which contains both high and low molecular weight peptides and acts as an indicator of the organism's status. The reference concentrates on the measurement of low molecular weight peptides, i.e. below 30,000 Daltons, whose distribution serves as a representative cross-section of defined controls. Contrary to the methodology of the instant invention, the '396 patent strives to determine the status of a healthy organism, i.e. a “normal” and then use this as a reference to differentiate disease states. The present inventors do not attempt to develop a reference “normal”, but rather strive to specify particular markers which are evidentiary of at least on specific disease state, whereby the presence of said marker serves as a positive indicator of disease. This leads to a simple method of analysis which can easily be performed by an untrained individual, since there is a positive correlation of data. On the contrary, the '396 patent requires a complicated analysis by a highly trained individual to determine disease state versus the perception of non-disease or normal physiology.
Richter et al, Journal of Chromatography B, 726 (1999) 25–35, refer to a database established from human hemofiltrate comprised of a mass database and a sequence database. The goal of Richter et al was to analyze the composition of the peptide fraction in human blood. Using MALDI-TOF, over 20,000 molecular masses were detected representing an estimated 5,000 different peptides. The conclusion of the study was that the hemofiltrate (HF) represented the peptide composition of plasma. No correlation of peptides with relation to normal and/or disease states is made.
As used herein, “analyte” refers to any atom and/or molecule; including their complexes and fragment ions. In the case of biological molecules/macromolecules or “biopolymers”, such analytes include but are not limited to: proteins, peptides, DNA, RNA, carbohydrates, steroids, and lipids. Note that most important biomolecules under investigation for their involvement in the structure or regulation of life processes are quite large (typically several thousand times larger than H2O.
As used herein, the term “molecular ions” refers to molecules in the charged or ionized state, typically by the addition or loss of one or more protons (H+)
As used herein, the term “molecular fragmentation” or “fragment ions” refers to breakdown products of analyte molecules caused, for example, during laser-induced desorption (especially in the absence of added matrix).
As used herein, the term “solid phase” refers to the condition of being in the solid state, for example, on the probe element surface.
As used herein, “gas” or “vapor phase” refers to molecules in the gaseous state (i.e., in vacuo for mass spectrometry).
As used herein, the term “analyte desorption/ionization” refers to the transition of analytes from the solid phase to the gas phase as ions. Note that the successful desorption/ionization of large, intact molecular ions by laser desorption is relatively recent (circa 1988)—the big breakthrough was the chance discovery of an appropriate matrix (nicotinic acid).
As used herein, the term “gas phase molecular ions” refers to those ions that enter into the gas phase. Note that large molecular mass ions such as proteins (typical mass=60,000 to 70,000 times the mass of a single proton) are typically not volatile (i.e., they do not normally enter into the gas or vapor phase). However, in the procedure of the present invention, large molecular mass ions such as proteins do enter the gas or vapor phase.
As used herein in the case of MALDI, the term “matrix” refers to any one of several small, acidic, light absorbing chemicals (e.g., nicotinic or sinapinic acid) that is mixed in solution with the analyte in such a manner so that, upon drying on the probe element, the crystalline matrix-embedded analyte molecules are successfully desorbed (by laser irradiation) and ionized from the solid phase (crystals) into the gaseous or vapor phase and accelerated as intact molecular ions. For the MALDI process to be successful, analyte is mixed with a freshly prepared solution of the chemical matrix (e.g., 10,000:1 matrix:analyte) and placed on the inert probe element surface to air dry just before the mass spectrometric analysis. The large fold molar excess of matrix, present at concentrations near saturation, facilitates crystal formation and entrapment of analyte.
As used herein, “energy absorbing molecules (EAM)” refers to any one of several small, light absorbing chemicals that, when presented on the surface of a probe, facilitate the neat desorption of molecules from the solid phase (i.e., surface) into the gaseous or vapor phase for subsequent acceleration as intact molecular ions. The term EAM is preferred, especially in reference to SELDI. Note that analyte desorption by the SELDI process is defined as a surface-dependent process (i.e., neat analyte is placed on a surface composed of bound EAM). In contrast, MALDI is presently thought to facilitate analyte desorption by a volcanic eruption-type process that “throws” the entire surface into the gas phase. Furthermore, note that some EAM when used as free chemicals to embed analyte molecules as described for the MALDI process will not work (i.e., they do not promote molecular desorption, thus they are not suitable matrix molecules).
As used herein, “probe element” or “sample presenting device” refers to an element having the following properties: it is inert (for example, typically stainless steel) and active (probe elements with surfaces enhanced to contain EAM and/or molecular capture devices).
As used herein, “MALDI” refers to Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption/Ionization.
As used herein, “TOF” stands for Time-of-Flight.
As used herein, “MS” refers to Mass Spectrometry.
As used herein “MALDI-TOF MS” refers to Matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization time-of-flight mass spectrometry.
As used herein, “ESI” is an abbreviation for Electrospray ionization.
As used herein, “chemical bonds” is used simply as an attempt to distinguish a rational, deliberate, and knowledgeable manipulation of known classes of chemical interactions from the poorly defined kind of general adherence observed when one chemical substance (e.g., matrix) is placed on another substance (e.g., an inert probe element surface). Types of defined chemical bonds include electrostatic or ionic (+/−) bonds (e.g., between a positively and negatively charged groups on a protein surface), covalent bonds (very strong or “permanent” bonds resulting from true electron sharing), coordinate covalent bonds (e.g., between electron donor groups in proteins and transition metal ions such as copper or iron), and hydrophobic interactions (such as between two noncharged groups).
As used herein, “electron donor groups” refers to the case of biochemistry, where atoms in biomolecules (e.g, N, S, O) “donate” or share electrons with electron poor groups (e.g., Cu ions and other transition metal ions).
With the advent of mass spectroscopic methods such as MALDI and SELDI, researchers have begun to utilize a tool that holds the promise of uncovering countless biopolymers which result from translation, transcription and post-translational transcription of proteins from the entire genome.
Operating upon the principles of retentate chromatography, SELDI MS involves the adsorption of proteins, based upon their physico-chemical properties at a given pH and salt concentration, followed by selectively desorbing proteins from the surface by varying pH, salt, or organic solvent concentration. After selective desorption, the proteins retained on the SELDI surface, the “chip”, can be analyzed using the CIPHERGEN protein detection system, or an equivalent thereof. Retentate chromatography is limited, however, by the fact that if unfractionated body fluids, e.g. blood, blood products, urine, saliva, and the like, along with tissue samples, are applied to the adsorbent surfaces, the biopolymers present in the greatest abundance will compete for all the available binding sites and thereby prevent or preclude less abundant biopolymers from interacting with them, thereby reducing or eliminating the diversity of biopolymers which are readily ascertainable.
If a process could be devised for maximizing the diversity of biopolymers discernable from a sample, the ability of researchers to accurately determine the relevance of such biopolymers with relation to one or more disease states would be immeasurably enhanced.